


Thanks From The Past

by afteriwake



Series: A Different Path [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bookstores, Confused Sherlock, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Gen, Hugs, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2017, Past Case, Proud Molly, Reading, Reading Together, Sherlock Holmes Gets Appreciation, Sherlock Holmes Saves Lives, Sherlock Holmes on a Case, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Taking A Break From The Case, Thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Sherlock and Molly realize they need a second copy of a book for a case they’re working on, Molly suggests they go to her favourite bookshop, where Sherlock gets an unexpected surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stbartsmolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbartsmolly/gifts).



> It's been a little while since I touched this series, but **stbartsmolly** had claimed the prompt I'd had for this fic (C2) for one of my prompt claims (" _reading a book together_ " from [this list here](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the)) and I thought a love of books would fit well for Day 5 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Part Deux (Nothing Greater Than ___). So I hope you all enjoy even if there's a _little_ more Sherlock love than I had intended.

“Sherlock, this really would be much easier if we had two separate copies of the book,” Molly said in an amused tone, lifting her head up off his shoulder. “Unless you were pulling my leg when you said you wanted my help with this case.”

“No, I do want your help with this case,” he said, pulling his head away a bit and then turning to look at her. “But I also like having you close.”

“Yes, I know,” she said before leaning over and kissing his cheek. “But both of us trying to read this book at the same time is making my neck hurt.”

“I suppose we can take a break while I see if I can have another copy brought over by...someone,” he said, looking around for something to hold his place in it. She had to admit she was a little disappointed, and truthfully she would have rather enjoyed more time alone with Sherlock, but the case was important. And then she got an idea and pulled the book out of her hands, using a finger as a bookmark as she got off his lap. “Molly?” he asked, looking up in confusion.

“It’s been a little while since I’ve gone to my favourite bookstore,” she said. “We’ll go get our own copy, and maybe I’ll pick up a few books to keep here, too.” She watched the smile spread on his face and knew it had been a good idea to suggest it. After a moment she found a scrap of paper and slipped it into the book in place of her finger and then went and put the book in her handbag before going to their coats. “Come on, Sherlock. Up and at them.”

He was out of the chair soon enough, putting on his Belstaff and scarf, and soon they were in a cab on their way towards her flat. There were all sorts of bookstores in the city she loved: Daunt Books, Foyles, Hatchards, and so many more, but her favourite was a little place most people didn’t know was around, a rather hidden bookstore in the back of a cafe. She’d once asked why it was hidden and the owner told her customers used to take their coffee and tea to the books and made a mess; they’d put out word the books were gone, had a bit of a clearance sale of the stuff that wasn’t selling anyway, then hid the rest behind a built on part of the store that opened from the alley. People knew it was _there_ , but it didn’t have a proper business name. It was just “The Bookstore” to most people.

And it was, in some ways, her home away from home.

Sally had introduced her to it when she’d been looking for a book to give to a friend who collected old romances. Couldn’t find it anywhere else, everyone said it was out of print, but Sally said she knew a place if Molly would keep it on the QT. They went to The Bookstore and not only as the book there, she could choose between hardcover and paperback and both were reasonably priced. She’d bought both so her friend could choose, as well as spending another three hundred pounds on books for her. Sally had looked on approvingly when the owners told her she was welcome back anytime. And now she went on a monthly basis, just to see what new goodies were there, and she usually spent a small fortune each time. It was just about time for her to go again.

Hopefully, Sherlock would like it as much as she did.

They got out and she led him into the alley. He gave her a questioning look but when they got to the store door and she opened it the look turned to one of wonder instead. “See?” she said with a smile. But he seemed to be ignoring her as he immediately headed towards the spiral staircase that led to the upper floor and the musical sculpture up there, as she had thought he would. She, in turn, went to the counter and saw Joanna, the owner’s wife, was there. “Hello,” she said.

“I see you brought someone with you,” Joanna said with a smile. “Handsome fellow.”

“That’s my boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes,” Molly said with a smile.

Joanna’s eyes widened. “ _The_ Sherlock Holmes?”

Her smile faltered slightly. “Yes.”

“Could I talk to him? Just for a moment,” Joanna said.

“I suppose,” Molly said. She knew Sherlock generally didn’t like fans, but Joanna was a friend, so she felt torn. She wandered towards the stairs and looked up. “Sherlock? My friend, Joanna, would like to talk to you.”

He leaned over the railing. “Fan?” he asked curiously.

“I think so,” she said with a nod.

“As she is your friend, I’ll oblige,” he said before coming back down. He reached over for Molly’s hand and then went to Joanna. Before he could speak, though, she reached over and enveloped him in a hug. He gave Molly a look and then awkwardly patted her back. “Um...”

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Joanna said as she pulled back. “I mean, you wouldn’t now, not that I’m married, because I changed my name, but I used to be known as Joanna Carmichael.”

Realization dawned on Sherlock and his mouth opened in a small O. “I solved your kidnapping,” he said quietly.

Joanna gave him a wide smile. “I know Scotland Yard took all the credit, but the detective on the case told me years later if it hadn’t been for you I would have died. I knew you were a teenager then, and I didn’t want to search you out because it might have been weird, but I knew if I ever got to meet you I’d want to hug you and thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

Molly squeezed Sherlock’s hand. “Maybe it was fate I brought you here,” she said.

“Oh! You must have an actual reason for being here,” Joanna said. “Please don’t let me distract you. And...anytime you’re here, fifty percent off your order. Molly too, as long as you’re together. Today wouldn’t have been possible without her.” There were tears in Joanna’s eyes then. “I just need a moment. If you’ll excuse me?”

Both of them nodded, and Joanna left then, leaving the salesperson who had just come in from the storeroom to take over the register. Sherlock entwined his fingers with hers for a moment. “Far too rarely do I get to see the good I do,” he said. 

“Maybe we should make a point you see it more often,” she said with a smile before stepping closer to him and kissing him softly. He used his free hand to settle it on the small of her back, keeping her close. When they were done, she looked around. “Now then. It’s not often I get such a hefty discount to feed my obsession of book buying. I suppose I should take advantage of it. But first, let’s find the book we _need_ to find. Then fun.”

“And then perhaps more fun at your flat?” he suggested.

“Perhaps,” she said with a smile before going off in search of the book. Somehow, she had the feeling this trip to the bookstore had been just what was needed. Hopefully, his luck would let this be a bright spot for at least a little while before dark times edged in again.


End file.
